The Story Of Their Lies
by Failing-Emotions
Summary: A relationship based on lies. Can it last? What would happen if one person tipped the balance? ONESHOT. M for language and just in case...


Well this is just another one of those one shots

**Well this is just another one of those one shots. It's a little side story that I'm doing to get my mind off my major story, which is coming to fan fiction soon!! It's a Tsubasa fanfic as you should already know since you searched for it. I really liked Tsubasa so I decided to do a little thing with it, hope you like. If I have enough time, and get enough reviews, I might make it a multi-chap. But if it sucks, oh well, I'm still developing my style of writing.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Tsubasa (but I wish I did sniff)**

* * *

The winds created by the little manju-bun settled as our four man rag tag team of time got a visual of the new world. They had grown comfortable with the travelling between dimensions so this new world proved to be of no excitement. It was, no doubt, beautiful, with all the flora and fauna co-existing, but it somehow had no flair. The orange sun in the west and the colourful sky signalled that it was evening, and who knows what danger this new world presents in the evening.

"We should find shelter. It's getting dark" Fai chirped, receiving a 'no shit Sherlock' look from Kurogane, which went mostly unnoticed. Syaoran, holding an unconscious Sakura, made a small grunt in approval, and they slowly made their way towards, what seemed like, a city in the distance.

The trek through this forest like area was fairly easy, if you didn't include the tense atmosphere. Lately the team seemed be growing suspicious of each other. Well, mainly Kurogane getting suspicious of Fai. His little character flaws were minute, but to the skilled eyes of Kurogane, they were there. Every now and again he would catch the mysterious look that Fai wore when he believed he was alone, and the plot holes in his story grew every time he used his magic, that he was supposedly off of. He caught that flinch in the bright eyed mage when the name Ashura was mentioned, though none of his suspicions came together to form any probable situation. Kurogane was sceptical.

Fai, no doubt, realized his suspicious ninja partner. He wasn't as dense as he let the others to be. He was always acting the fool, but behind those eyes, behind them was his story of lies. 'If they ever knew' he thought to himself as he chuckled darkly mentally, but it shouldn't matter. They were all there for their separate reasons, and he knew that it was not as simple as that Time Witch lead on. Nothing is ever that simple.

Fai disrupted his musings to cast a glance at his little princess.

"Sakura-hime" he whispered under his breath. He wished he didn't have to lead her on like that, his only princess. Fai's gaze hardened as he thought of his reasons, his own betrayal, but he would not let his weak spirit get in the way of his only destiny. Not even Syaoran. Fai had his reasons for doubt, but he would not voice them openly, all he had to do was wait to see if he was correct. Yes, just wait and see, hopefully he would be wrong.

* * *

_"Miss, do we attack now?"_ The transmitter crackled in the ear of a young woman resting on a branch of a random tree, observing the travellers as they made their way through the plant rich area.

"No," She replied calmly "Let them move first." The young lady couldn't help but be wary of this group.

_"Hai" _The transmission crackled signalling it's end.

'I've been waiting a long time, hopefully it's the ones that my mistress said would come' She thought, still looking on the four (five including Mokona). 'Yuko (her mistress) better keep her end of the deal. I'm getting old for this kinda shit.' The unnamed woman finally stood, magically, without shaking the branch, it could be said that it was more practice than magic, and without a second glance moved off at breakneck speeds.

* * *

Kurogane had a funny feeling about this place; so far, it had been easy, maybe a little too easy. He took Fai's silence to be a bit awkward. Usually by now he'd be annoying him with some of his awful nicknames. Only Kami knows how he could come up with things like that. He had been watching him this whole time. Fai was watching Syaoran, who was, in turn, watching a sleeping Sakura. From the angle he was at, he could see Fai's face, well some of Fai's face. He noted how during some of Fai's random musings, he stiffened and then relaxed, suddenly taking on this dark look, which was quickly replaced by one of remorse or sadness. No doubt Fai's sudden facial changes left him baffled, but then again Fai is probably one of the most complicated members of the team, so of course he couldn't be read as easily as the rest. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

A sudden movement from the trees caught Kurogane's attention. It also seemed to catch Fai's, as shortly after, they both exchanged short glances. Kurogane's was a serious one, as he held the handle of his katana, ready to attack if necessary. Fai was the more relaxed one of the two, donning his 'IDIOT' mask and sending Kurogane a carefree grin, waving him off while muttering "Not to worry, Kuro-pipi" or something like that. Damn he hated when he did that.

Syaoran looked down at the princess in his arms, he hated that she couldn't remember him, that she couldn't share the emotions he held for her, despite the fact that there were really no emotions. Syaoran grinned wickedly on the inside. He knew what he had to do, and that he has to do it before 'He' comes. But then again even if 'He' does come, it wouldn't matter to him. Syaoran had what he needed, and what he doesn't, he could easily get. He glanced behind him at that mage. He was staring at him, with a hard expression on his face. He let a small smirk grace his lips, small enough to go unnoticed, by the mage and that ninja. The fools, so wrapped up in their own complexities that they don't realize the one carrying this sleeping maiden. But even if they did, he could lie. He was damn well sure that he wouldn't be the only one lying. Nope he wasn't the only one at all.

The slight shake in the trees disrupted him from his own thoughts, but he wasn't too concerned, those other two could easily handle whatever it was in the trees. As long as he remains with the princess and the white pork bun, everything would be fine. But still, he had to but on the mask. The caring mask of Syaoran, no matter how much of he a waste he thought it to be.

_"Do you really think you could get away?" _A small eerie whisper flowed into the ears of Syaoran, cold winds encircling him. Sakura shivered slightly because of the suddenly shift in temperature. _"I've waited too long"_ The eerie voice spoke again, this time to the whole crew. Kurogane drew his katana, he knew something was up. He tried to get a good glimpse of their surroundings, but darkness was encroaching quickly, and it was impairing his vision. He and Fai moved to cover Syaoran and his precious cargo. No matter what feelings of distrust any one of them had, it had to be discarded for the sake of,

"Sakura-chan"

"The Kid"

"My only princess"

Sakura.

"What do you want!! COME OUT!!" Kurogane shouted. He was in front of Syaoran and Fai was behind. Kurogane was trying his hardest not see through this odd fog that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. A shadow seemed to move around them, but it was only a blur. This whole predicament was annoying Kurogane they needed shelter, not some annoying madman attacking them in the dark. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! WHAT THE FUCK DO U WANT?"

"You" The voice came from someone that materialized behind Fai. It had it's hand around Fai's face and it was slightly caressing it. "My, my, what a handsome face you have, too bad it belongs to a spy." She quickly let go just in time to dodge a blow from Kurogane. Fai in turn, went to see to Sakura. He could not forgive himself if something happened to her. But, where was Mokona?

This mysterious figure, which proved to be a woman easily dodged all of Kurogane's attacks. 'Maybe they aren't he ones Yuko said would be coming' she thought to herself as she side-stepped another strike. 'Or maybe, he's humouring me' She felt disgusted at the mere thought of this _ninja_ pitying _her. _It was things like this that made her stop her dealings with those pathetic humans. They simply disgusted her with their 'I-Know-It-All' attitude. The woman sneered, jumping back and landing on a tree not far away. She might as well kill them.

"Tsk. It's a shame" she whispered to herself preparing her attack, a blue ball forming at the ends of her hands " You really are just another spy."

"MIYUKI-CHAN!!" A light voice sounded through the area

"Huh?!" the woman was at a loss for words as a white ball found its way towards her, A white ball that knew her name. "Mokona?"

"Miyuki-chan!! Mokona has not seen Miyuki-chan for so long!! Mokona missed Miyuki-chan." Mokona said while snuggling against the neck of this woman, who was supposedly called Miyuki.

Miyuki let out a small chuckle as she affectionately rubbed the head of her old friend. "Miyuki has missed Mokona as well" The blue energy dissipated as she calmed down, more interested in tickling Mokona's belly than with her fight Kurogane, which left him, no doubt, angry.

"Damned pork-bun, it spoils everything." He mentally swore, while standing there twitching.

"Looks like Mokona has a friend here" Fai said in a tone of voice darker than the one he usually uses, but thankfully it went unheard by everyone.

"Are these people Mokona's friends?" the woman named Miyuki said eying everyone there, especially the dark ninja, who, angrily, joined the boy and the tall mage in looking after the girl.

"Yes, Syaoran and Sakura-chan are Mokona's bestest friends and then Kurogane is the daddy and Fai is the mommy."

"Really, she said playing with his ear absent-mindedly, that changes everything then." she stood up and activated her ear-piece, leaving Mokona to cling to her neck a protective way.

"Squad leader, plan is a go. Initiate." she spoke in a rather commanding voice, a voice demanding authority, a voice that had the group looking at her rather strangely. More precisely, with a WTF look.

"You bast-"Kurogane started, but was cut off as thousands of poison needles rained from the sky, well not only the sky but from every direction (except below) that needles could be thrown from. Kurogane could block some, but not all, somehow fatigue from the last world, suddenly caught up with him. He looked around to see that both Fai and Syaoran were covered in needles, as they took the hit for Sakura. Kurogane, was boiling over with anger, but he too was covered in a multiple of needles. He moved to attack this feminine figure of authority, but all he could do was limply approach her and give a pathetic swing of his sword trying desperately not to follow the rest of his team-mates into unconsciousness. His last sight, much to his dismay, was this said strange woman, who was mouthing some words to him and smiling before she turned and walked away.

'I think I might hate this girl.' Kurogane thought before slipping off into the comforting darkness.

* * *

Sakura was one who was getting used to the comfort of the darkness. So used to it, she could tell that she was sleeping, so used to it, that now, she considered sleeping one of the things she hated. She hated its false sense of comfort. She got enough from her companions, she didn't need anymore. Sakura could see that things were not as great as her fellow travellers let on. She wasn't an idiot. She tried to cheer them on, even though the thought of those fake smiles she had to give them made her cringe on the inside. There are some things that just had to be done, she understood that, and collecting the feathers is just a part of those 'things to be done'. But Sakura knew, she knew that collecting the feathers for her benefit isn't really the goal of her team-mates, she isn't so naive as to miss all of their real emotions. It feels as though Mokona might be the only one who could serve as a comfort.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she flinched because of the increasing amount of light.

"Ah you're awake Sakura-hime" A voice came from somewhere in this room. Wait, ROOM!! Sakura bolted up in her bed and looked around frantically.

"Don't worry, your friends are okay." This comforting voice spoke again. It was female. She eyed this strange person, she wore a beautiful yukata that hugged her figure, her snow white hair flowing down her back. Her face was perfectly smooth, the same going for any skin that Sakura could see. This woman had a healthy glow and her cheeks were slightly tinted pink. Sakura could not lie, this woman was quite beautiful. She was drinking some kind of tea that had a wonderful smell. Sakura couldn't help but lean forward in the bed and take a deep breath, inhaling as much of that sweet smelling tea as possible.

This gesture did not go disregarded by the young woman in the chair, as she let out a small laugh that made her pale blue-grey eyes twinkle.

"Where are my manners?" She stood and gave a small bow towards Sakura, who seemed a little upset by the gesture. "Please excuse my bad manners, princess. I am Miyuki, I have no last name to speak of but you may give me one if you wi-"

"Stop." Came a polite command from Sakura. Her head hung low, her pink bangs covering her eyes "You don't have to treat me like this." Sakura got out of her bed and moved in front Miyuki, who was looking at her with a rather baffled expression, that is until Sakura herself gave her a low and humble bow. "I should be thanking you for your hospitality."

Sakura could feel as something slipped under her chin and began forcing her head upwards, until her face was inline with Miyuki's. It was a fan. Her previous twinkling eyes seemed cold and hard now, with its scrutinizing look. She saw something in them, pain, hurt...distrust? She couldn't quite place it but something was there.

"Trust me" Miyuki's voice spoke, low and icy. "You shouldn't". She turned to leave and glanced over her shoulder, "Come with me, your friends should be awake now and you are all to meet in the chamber room for something to eat." Miyuki spoke flicking open said fan and walking out the door.

The words she spoke to Sakura kept replaying again and again in her head. Another person, filled with her own stories of lies and pain. She could feel all of Miyuki's emotions pulling at her heart, she tried to hide them, but Sakura's powers made her feel it. This was the part that sucked for Sakura. Feeling the pain and sadness of all things, living and inanimate. It made her want to want to cry, but she wouldn't. Sakura was changing, forcing herself to change whether her body wanted to or not. Lies are defeated with strength, so is Sakura needed to get stronger, she will.

* * *

Kurogane was fighting with himself, in another one of his dreams, he tossed and turned, the nightmare proving as real as it could in his mind.

_Inside Kurogane's Mind._

_"Mommy?" A small boy surrounded in darkness tested out his voice. He was all alone, he wasn't used to being all alone. He always had his mother. But of course he was protecting her. No respectful warrior had his mother protect him. So he had to be brave._

_"Mommy?" He called into the darkness again. He had seen his mother come in here. She was covered in blood, her clothes soaked with the crimson liquid through and through. The wound to her stomach was big, and she told him she was coming here to die, and that he had to be strong, but he wouldn't believe. Mommies are invincible, just like daddies. Invincible. He kept telling himself it was a lie; it had to be a lie. He couldn't be alone. He just couldn't. NO._

Outside

Kurogane thrashed some more, as if he were reaching out for this woman, this woman long gone, the woman he was supposed to protect. His mother. The rational part of his mind told him that she was dead, but the little boy in the dream world couldn't grasp the fact. Temporary madness, made him believe that her death was a lie, and he would kill them all. KILL THEM ALL!

_Inside Kurogane's Mind_

_The same boy clutched his father's sword for dear life, he saw his father's severed hand dangling at the end, but people could live without a hand right? It was possible, they could, he knew they could. _

_Tears leaked from his eyes and drained down the side of his face, leaving a bright streak. He would prove to his mother that he could defend her. He would kill all those people out there who DARED to believe that they were great enough, to take his family down. He would not rest until the land was soaked through with their blood, their demon blood. Then he would bathe in it, just to show he was best. Yes to prove to his mother that he was the best. Mother would be watching and he had to make her proud._

Outside

He swung his hand in a most dangerous way, he was defending his mother. He was defending her with all his might. He would not lose, not when his mother is watching, oh no, not when mother is watching.

Kurogane's sleeping, thrashing form couldn't register that another presence was in the room, a presence watching him. It was none other than Miyuki. She slowly made her way over to the bed, her yukata swaying with each step. She sat down right beside the sleeping ninja and just looked at him. Sweat covered his face and whatever of his torso was left uncovered. She slowly reached over, just to lightly caress his face, only for her hand to be grabbed by a frantic Kurogane. His eyes were bloodshot and his teeth were bared. His breathing was ragged and he looked like he just came in from a hurricane.

Miyuki didn't flinch. She looked at him as if she was just waiting for him to calm down. Her eyes were, like those of a mother's, and Kurogane couldn't help but stare into them. He welcomed her other hand as it gently rubbed some of the sweat off his face, and slowly he allowed his breathing to slow down.

"You really miss her don't you?" Miyuki spoke in a whisper and Kurogane leaned into her arms. He was still tired form the needle attack, and still a little pissed, but even if it would only last a moment, just one short period in time, he would grabbed onto anything that reminded him of his mother.

'Maybe, maybe all humans aren't the same.' Miyuki allowed her mind to drift as she rested her head on Kurogane's. 'Just maybe.'

* * *

Fai was already awake. His magic helped him with that. He was looking out the window at this castle's (yes they're in a castle) lush surroundings. It turns out that the city they found was actually one big castle. To Fai's disbelief, the city was in the castle, or the castle was built in the city. But whatever it was, the castle and the city are one.

Fai wasn't all that used to being alone. He always had one of his companions nearby, even if morally he didn't believe it was right. He didn't want to put anyone in danger because of his carelessness. All because of his own irresponsibility. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too. But who could blame him, many other people have had the same desires. Though the outcome was not at all pleasureable, that didn't mean his had to end up that way.

'If they knew what he did' Fai thought, trying desperately trying to remember the reason he had to be telling all of these lies. His dreadful past, it made him sick just thinking about it.

"Then forget" Fai spun around quickly to confront a pair of empty pale eyes. Miyuki just stood there and stared at the mentally troubled mage. She knew his grief, but she was no miracle worker, she couldn't magically make all of his problems go away. She could only steer him on the right path.

"I'm contemplating whether or not I should trust a beautiful lady like yourself" Fai replied, quickly trying to disregard her statement, but Miyuki was no fool.

"I follow the orders of my mistress, so whether you choose to trust me or not does not matter." Miyuki continued in her monotonous voice. "But I wouldn't worry about trusting me. I'd worry about trusting yourself." She turned around, choosing to ignore the shock expression on Fai's face. "Everyone's meeting in the chamber room, you should come." Was her final statement as she left Fai to brood in his childhood nightmares.

"If I May ask, who _is_ your mistress?" Fai inquired, not even bothering to don his childlike mask. It would only be a waste of time, as whoever this woman was, Miyuki if he remembered correctly, was smart enough to see through it.

The reply though, was one he wasn't expecting, as it was just a simple. "Yuko-sama"

Fai was no doubt, even more sceptical (if that were possible).

'You was she?'

'How does she know?'

'What does she know?'

Fai wouldn't even dare consider her advice, for he knew that if he didn't keep reminding himself of the past, he might find himself telling the truth. Then this whole story of lies he's been saving would have been of no use, and we can't have that now can we. No not at all.

* * *

All of the team gathered in the main chamber room, slowly each team member appeared with their own Miyuki. It was a bit baffling at first until they all crumpled out of existence, proving that they really weren't real at all.

"I sustain them telepathically." Was all the original said. The real Miyuki had been waiting all this while in the chamber room. She had her eyes downcast because she was working on some strange mixture. She knew basic information on each of the travellers. Sakura the princess, Fai the mage, Kurogane the ninja, Mokona Yuko's special agent, and of course Syaoran the all important link. She allowed her eyes to drift up from her work and scan this boy. She remembered her clone's meeting with him in the room. He was already awake, playing with Mokona. She knew of the special task given her, to observe and make necessary assessments, but this boy was odd. She remembered Yuko telling her of his 'special case', and now that she met him, she could easily see through the deception. It actually amused her. Humans that is. They were so fragile, yet they think they can take on the world. They think they have the biggest secrets of all, and that no one is smart enough to see the hole in their story, it was simply amusing; these foolish humans. They act so brave, yet how easily their minds can be strained and broken. Miyuki wanted to laugh out in dark pleasure, watching these liars squirm in front of her, but alas Yuko was waiting.

Miyuki stood and went through various amounts of incantations, some of them known by Fai and Syaoran, but the majority not. She ended her spell by slamming her hands hard into the ground, the group watching as the seals made heir way up to the pool she was previously at.

The group was not at all surprised to see Yuko pop up at the other end, as their personal Yuko clones already explained to them that Yuko had planned them landing here, and that this world was only a safe base, and she ,Miyuki, has been waiting here for Sakura and the rest of the crew, so she can return the feather. At the command of Yuko, they were to leave and they would never have to see her again.

'Thank Kami' Kurogane shouted mentally, choosing to forget his experience this morning. He can never let anyone know he did that, or he would die.

"I expect that the group had a nice relaxing day with you Miyuki-chan?" Yuko spoke.

"Yes Ouija-sama" Miyuki lied through her teeth. But when in Rome do as the Romans do, if they could lie, why couldn't she… It didn't count that she had been lying about various things from the beginning either.

"Okay then." The group couldn't believe that Yuko bought her awful lie, but they had to live with it. "Unto other matters. Do you have the feather?"

"Of course" Miyuki chirped pulling out the soft object that was attached to the end of her necklace. It seems the reason Mokona didn't go 'BOING' was because Miyuki's own energy out put got mixed with that of the feather. Hence disrupting Mokona's elite sensing skills. (Hush Mokona, another time)

"Give it to Sakura" Yuko commanded and watched as the light feather floated form the hands of Miyuki to the chest of Sakura, leaving her, Sakura, a bit dazed.

"There, it's done." Miyuki turned to the group and gave them the usual blank stare "You can leave now." She felt so happy, a kingdom all to herself, no more spies trying to steal the feathers, no more messed up liars coming to her house. Life would be set. She almost did a happy dance as she saw the winds beneath the travelling trio kick up and Mokona open his mouth, but as per usual, Yuko had to spoil it.

"Wait. I didn't say you could leave." She spoke again. She wasn't doing this to torture her ally, though that was a bonus, she actually had a plan behind all of this. Strange enough. "Miyuki, I don't think that the payment I received is equal to what you get." Yuko started as she took a short draw of her cigarette. "How about we make it even, you travel with them."

"WHAT!!" Kurogane and Miyuki uttered at the same time "HELL NO!!"

"It's settled then" Yuko said clapping her hands together. She just loved this part of her job. "And for a bonus how about I give you a bit of _you_ back."

"Huh?" everyone, except Miyuki and Mokona blurted out.

"How about it?" Yuko said again taking another draw at he smoky stick. She knew it wasn't a deal. Both of them knew she had to take it, no ifs or buts.

"Yes Ouija-sama, you know best." Miyuki knew defeat. She conceded ignoring all the thoughts that belonged to her present travelling companions buzzing in her head.

* * *

Each of them said their goodbyes to Yuko, trying to do so with as much civility as possible, especially Miyuki and Kurogane. Fai's dumb comment about getting a new mommy seemed to lighten the mood a bit, at his physical cost of course. He would do anything to cover up for whatever mistakes he might have made that caused that woman to find out who he was, anything. He was quite intrigued nonetheless, about what Yuko said about giving her herself back or something like that.

The winds kicked up again and everyone looked at the back of this new companion.

"Welcome Miyuki-chan" Sakura whispered as they got sucked into the mouth of Mokona.

_Somewhere_

'_Yes Miyuki welcome indeed' _this strange man chuckled deeply from behind his monitor. He knew Yuko was up to something, but hah! He wasn't so sure of it now. Adding a human hating being such as Miyuki to a band of humans, foolish indeed. He just chuckled as the words of that strange person called Miyuki came to mind, as he stared at he now purple eyes which showed up well in the monitor. The strange thing was, he found himself agreeing.

"_Adding more fabrication to the story of lies."_

**THE END**

**Yay finally done whoop whoop. Hope you liked it. I'm relly praying for some readers. Remember tell me if you want me to make it into a multi-chap or not. ALL reviews are appreciated. Welluntil I post my next fic…JA NE!!**


End file.
